Dead Tired
by chaann
Summary: AU - Deidara is suffering while attending university. It's taking up all his time to sleep! Now that it's exams, he's ready to drop dead. No pairings.


A few of the lights went out and the loud speakers blasted as the librarian spoke over the intercom saying that the library was closing. It was one of the very special nights the library was open extra late due to it being exams season for the past couple weeks. The students couldn't be any more grateful for the extra amount of time to study.

One of those students was Deidara.

Deidara closed his textbook with a heavy sigh and juggled the books around as he gathered them and stood up. Going through the front door ways of the library though he couldn't help but find a way rub in between his eyes. Man was he ever tired, but he really had to study hard for his final test tomorrow. All he wanted was to head back to his dorm room, drop on the ground and sleep.

Thank goodness he had a bed to sleep on though.

Since he started university, he had been feeling like that; tired. Man did he miss sleeping without fearing a test or a project. Everything about school managed to take sleep away from him! This exam week only managed to intensify it to the utmost extreme.

There was however a particular wave of dread, a dread not found with the upcoming final test. Yes, he couldn't help but dread the feeling of what was to come next; or rather who exactly was to come next.

Sasori.

Oh yes, Sasori was his roommate in the boys only dorm he lived in on campus. The man was a eerily quiet and kept solely to himself; never speaking a word to Deidara even though the blond tried his hardest to befriend him since they would be living together after all. Sasori in return to the small chat would simply look at Deidara like he was staring right through him, as if he didn't even exist. It felt awful.

And it was just that aura the small redhead gave off often made Deidara nauseous. Which is all why Deidara dreaded going back to his beloved bed. He did not want to be around that guy any longer than he needed to.

His long-time friend Hidan would just grin and laugh saying that at least the guy wasn't prudent, loud, or even stingy like his own. In Hidan's case though, he hadn't had the displeasure to meet the guy; so who was he to say anything? Hidan was lucky, very lucky. Sasori never left the room when Deidara was there, but when there was a guest? He'd somehow find a way to vanish without Deidara even noticing.

Perhaps he was just shy?

For Deidara, he wanted to see one reaction, at least one emotion from the guy. However he got none. As time went on, it simply got worse and worse. It was insufferable!

"Ugh I'm so tired, un..." Deidara groaned, lugging himself up the many stairs as the elevator was currently broken. Stumbling through the long halls he furrowed his brows at the upcoming headache that pulsed in behind his eyes and the blurry vision from just being so tired.

"I just hope Sasori's asleep so he won't keep me up." Deidara then huffed out as he rammed into an upcoming wall. "I'm so tired..."

Sasori keep him up? That's impossible since the guy is as quiet as a mouse!

Walking as quietly as humanly possible as to not bother his roommate, Deidara smiled at the sight of the dark room with a little bit of moonlight creeping inside. Taking off his book bag and putting his textbooks down, Deidara quickly got undressed and into his pajamas, hopping into bottom bunk; not even bothering to brush his teeth since he was far too tired.

He felt as if he was going drop dead if he didn't sleep now. Slowly, so slowly he began to drift off...

"We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mezashite. Fighting dreamers, narifuri kamawazu. Fighting dreamers, shinjiru ga mama ni. Oli oli oli oh ~ just go my way."

Deidara's eyes snapped open to the sound of the soft singing. Glaring upwards to where the delicate voice was coming from; was that Sasori singing? HIS Sasori? Is that what the guy even sounded like? It had been so long since he heard even a peep of that voice. Maybe perhaps trying to be nice by lulling him to sleep?

What a poor song choice though. Why fight dreams when you could be welcoming them?

"Hey Sasori! I'm okay, just really tired. Can you please not sing, un? Thanks!" Deidara called out with a faint smile before rolling over to fall asleep again.

"Right here right now, bang. Buppanase like a dangan liner. Right here right now, burn. Buttakitteku ze get the fire!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open again when he noticed the singing seemed to have gotten a little louder. "Uh, Sasori, I have my finals this week and haven't gotten any sleep in days because of studying... And my last test is actually tomorrow, hah... Please stop so I can sleep, un!" Deidara now pleaded, not thinking this was cute or kind anymore. However just before Deidara could even snuggle in and close his eyes -

"We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mezashite! Fighting dreamers, narifuri kamawazu! Fighting dreamers, shinjiru ga mama ni! Oli oli oli oh ~ just go my way!"

Deidara snarled now in anger as Sasori restarted the song, but now even louder than before. Didn't this brat even hear him? All Sasori ever did was ignore him! This though, this was going too far. This was just plain rude, and not to mention irritating as hell.

He. Was. Dead. Tired.

Kicking his leg up, Deidara pounded on Sasori's mattress with his foot a few times, lifting it and Sasori up. "Sasori stop! I have to be up in like, fo-our hours for my test; I need to fall asleep now!" Deidara yelled now with his voice cracking.

"Right here right now, BANG! Buppanase like a dangan liner! Right here right now, BURN! Buttakitteku ze get the fire!"

Deidara wrapped his head with his pillow, flopping onto his stomach. "Sasori please stop!" He begged. "Just let me sleep - let me sleep!"

"WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS, TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE. FIGHTING DREAMERS, NARIFURI KAMAWAZU. FIGHTING DREAMERS, SHINJIRU GA MAMA NI. OLI OLI OLI OH~ JUST GO MY WAY!"

Deidara had had it now. This was going too far. He had to kill his roommate before he himself went insane. Jumping up out of his bed he grabbed his pillow and climbed up on the side of the bunk.

Pounding Sasori in a fit or fury he screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Beating his roommate with the pillow; he knew he didn't kill the guy like he originally planned. He had self control to never actually do that. A pillow beating though? Surely that was good enough to shut -

"We are fighting dreamers~"

Roaring in anger, Deidara hopped up on the edge of his bunk again to reach for Sasori and this time grabbed a fistful of the redheads blankets. If a beating with pillows didn't work, no one liked getting their blankets ripped off of them! That would show him for sure!

However Deidara's blood ran cold at the sight of his roommate lying there, unmoving. How could he move? The guy didn't have a head!

Staring at the bloody mess where Sasori's head should have been, it took only a couple seconds for Deidara to leap away, missing his landing an falling on the floor with a strained silent cry since the pure horror blocked all pain.

"Shit S-Sasori, that's not funny! This isn't funny you weird little shit, un!" Deidara yelled, crawling away so his back hit the closet.

"WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS, TAKAMI WO MEZASHITE. FIGHTING DREAMERS, NARIFURI KAMAWAZU. FIGHTING DREAMERS, SHINJIRU GA MAMA NI. OLI OLI OLI OH~ JUST GO MY WAY!"

The singing was now louder than ever.

"Stop singing!" Deidara yelled again furiously, eyes scrunched shut and his hands covering his ears from the agony. He felt like he was going more and more insane every time the song was repeated. "Where are you? Stop singing, stop singing! I-I just wanted to sleep, un! Let me sleep!"

After a moment silence, Deidara glanced over to the top bunk. Nothing. Nothing until something rolled into the side of his thigh. Looking down, Deidara screamed again at the sight of Sasori's once missing, bloodied head; the whites of his eyes glowing in the moonlight as they stared as they always had... Right through him.

Crawling backwards away from the severed head, Deidara felt something warm drip on his hand making him look up. Screaming, there was Sasori's body perched on the wall, clinging to it like a spider.

Deidara felt sick. He felt tired. He felt dizzy. He felt woozy. All the adrenaline of being terrified was sucked right out from him as he dropped cold from the sheer horror and now that he finally smell the foul stench of old blood.

-x-

The next morning Deidara's friend Hidan came knocking on the door. He hadn't got any texts back, and had even heard from a couple other students the blond missed his exam. Insane!

Pounding on the door again for what felt like the twentieth time, Hidan frowned. This was very unlike Deidara. Sure the kid was a doofus at times, but he was also very responsible when he needed to be. Very reliable as well. If the blond wasn't there, at least his mystery roommate Sasori could answer the door, right?

"Hidan? What's going on? You've been knocking at that door for fifteen minutes." called out another male walking up the hall.

"Oh hey Sensei..." Hidan replied, still sounding a bit off. "Say, you wouldn't happen to have a key to my friend Deidara's room? He won't answer my damn texts, he missed his final exam he was studying his ass off for, and now won't come to the door. I'm getting really worried."

The teacher nodded before pulling a ring of multiple keys, probably a key for each room in the dorm. As he was searching for the key that had the same number as on Deidara door, Hidan sighed.

"Not even his roommate Sasori is answering the door... Fuckin sheltered weirdo." Hidan then hissed. He knew this so called roommate was no good from the start!

At this the key searching immediately froze.

"Wait, this is Deidara Iwa's room, right?" The teacher asked, looking at Hidan with a a brow quirked.

Hidan looked up from chewing his thumb nail. "Duh. This is his room."

"Deidara Iwa doesn't have a roommate, let alone one named Sasori. No one was arranged to room with him... Is he hiding someone in there?"

Hidan's eyes went wide. If Deidara didn't have a roommate, who had his friend been complaining about all school year? Who had been giving the blond the creeps? Who was this mystery man... He had actually never even met?

Pulling out a clipboard from his shoulder bag, the teacher went down the list of the room numbers and who was residing in them. There beside Deidara's dorm room number was Iwa Deidara - and only Iwa Deidara.

"See here, just Deidara - "

Grabbing the teacher's collar Hidan shook it in a panic. "Well what the hell do you think you're waiting for!? Open the damn door! Apparently there's been this fucked up squatter living in there driving Deidara crazy!"

"Oh... Right!" The teacher nodded, finally finding the key after a few more moments of fumbling.

Opening the door all seemed fine. The only thing off was that Deidara's blankets seemed to be tossed off his bed, pillow also on the floor. His bag was there on the floor where he always placed it. There was so sign of the elusive creepy little redhead named Sasori, in fact, what would have been 'his' bed on the top bunk looked perfectly made. It was untouched.

It wasn't until Hidan turned around he gasped at the sight of his friend collapsed on the floor in his pajamas, face down.

Before Hidan could get to his friend the teacher bit his bottom lip. "Maybe he's just passed out from exhaustion from studying too much?" He suggested as he too kneeled down to check on Deidara.

Hidan lifted the limp body and called out his friend's name, "Hey bud, are you okay?"

As he turned the body he was greeted with a familiar yet not so familiar sight. Being friends with Deidara since junior high, the two had had their fair share of sleep overs. Looking down with a pained expression, he indeed saw Deidara's content sleeping face. The only difference was this Deidara had fallen asleep in death.

Did Deidara die of from lack of sleep? Was this Sasori guy even real? All that was known was Sasori existed to nobody but Deidara. For Deidara though, Sasori finally let him fall asleep just like the blond originally wanted, the only problem is he would be sleeping for all eternity.

* * *

based off the scary story "oh susannah" from the same book I got wonderful sausage. I just used a naruto op theme instead. I hope u all recognized it. I will see u losers on oct 31 for my second halloween fic BYEEE


End file.
